Worthy Adversary
by Ominae
Summary: Char Aznable, feared officer and veteran mobile suit pilot within the ranks of the Zeon Military Force, the Principality of Zeon's military, reflects on meeting his rival after his first encounter with the Gundam mobile suit.


Mobile Suit Gundam/Kidou Senshi Gundam: Worthy Adversary

By: Ominae

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I had based my thoughts on writing this story based on Mobile Suit Gundam: Cross Dimension 0079 (Kidou Senshi Gundam - Cross Dimension 0079, which was its original title in Japanese), a Japanese-released game for the Super Famicom, so don't flame me for thinking that I've got some things missing here. I already got that for my first Area 88 fanfic and some of the bloody remarks were already enough to get my blood racing. In other words, don't throw the Gundam UC canon book on my face or I'll kick it back to you! Hope you guys like this Amuro/Char rivalry story.

NOTE:

All characters of Mobile Suit Gundam are under the copyright of Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sotsu Agency, Sunrise and Bandai Visual.

Summary:

Char Aznable, feared officer and veteran mobile suit pilot within the ranks of the Zeon Military Force, the Principality of Zeon's military, reflects on meeting his rival after his first encounter with the Gundam mobile suit. A one shot story.

Inside the cockpit of a certain red MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type mobile suit was a man in a standard military pilot uniform used by the Zeon Miltary Force (ZMF), the armed forces of the Principality of Zeon, formerly known as Side 3. He was clutching his controls with a tight grip, so as to get a good advantage over his adversaries.

The pilot was a young man, who was believed to be in his middle '20s. But unlike most mobile suit pilots of the ZMF, he had a white mask covering his eyes so as to expose his face to his enemies and to his own comrades aside from Kycilia Zabi, the only daughter of Degwin Zabi.

His name was Char Aznable, a ZMF officer in its Zeon Mobile Assault Force (ZMAF) unit with the rank of Lieutenant Commander. But unknown to all of his peers in the ZMF, his real name though was Casval Rem Deikun, the only son of the late Zeon Zum Deikun. He was given the nickname "Red Comet" for his actions after he had eliminated 5 Magellan-Class Ships battleships at the Battle of Loum in the current One-Year War.

_"Where are those bastard Feds anyway? Did the dogs of Zabi sent me out here with a platoon of Zaku II's for nothing?" _snarled the ace pilot under his helmet. From the start of using the legend of Char Aznable after he had dropped the name Casval Rem Deikun, he had personally marked the Zabi family as his personal target in his quest for revenge after he discovering that Degwin Zabi either masterminded death of his father, Zeon Zum Deikun, himself or he had hired someone to assasinate him in order to usurp control of the Zeonic government. Unknown to him, his sister Artesia Som Deikun had also marked the Zabi family to the death under the name, Sayla Mass.

Throughout the Principality of Zeon, Char's actions and deeds in the Battle of Loum soon made him a hero in the Principality of Zeon and a name to be feared within the ranks of the Earth Federal Forces (EFF), the official military of the Earth Federation.

But he remembered one person who had the guts and the balls to standup to him. Thinking about that person just made Char cringe in his cockpit seat.

His name was Amuro Ray, a civilian and student residing in the colony of Side 7 and EFF mobile suit pilot recruit stationed in the ship known as White Base. In the ranks of the ZMF, they called it the Trojan Horse for its horse-like shape though it was really by the EFF as a Pegasus-Class ship.

_"Damn that boy! Damn Amuro Ray! How dare he stand up to me, the Red Comet?"_

He had heard of Amuro's actions after he received reports that a previously unknown mobile suit had destroyed two green MS-06F Zaku II Zeon mobile suits during the ZMF's attack on Side 7, killing Denim and Gene since they were the mech's pilots. He slammed his fist on the mobile suit's cockpit wall in frustration.

_"I'll never forget the first time that I've heard about the boy's accomplishments."_

Eyeing his console, he also remembered the first time that he had clashed with the strange mobile suit.

_"For a boy like him though, he was a skilled mobile suit pilot after operating the unit for a short time."_

Right now, he was accompanied with a platoon of MS-06F Zaku II mobile suit that have been deployed alongside the fearsome Red Comet, searching for mobile suits from the EFF after he was informed that their mobile suits were already detected. The Zaku II mobile suits were armed with various weapons such as ZMP-50D/120 mm machine guns and H&L-SB25K/280 mmA-P Zaku bazookas.

_"Come on then! I need to eliminate some Feddie scumbags out here!"_

Soon, the sounds of gunfire from the depths of space had awaken the Red Comet from his thinking after his machine had detected a couple of RGM-79 GM mobile suits of the EFF, armed with Beam Spray guns with Shields clipped onto the machine's arms. It was time for the mobile suits of the ZMAF to move in at once.

**"Don't just stand there! Take care of those Federal fools at once!" **ordered the Red Comet through his mobile suit's communication system. Within minutes, two Zaku II mobile suits had opened fire on the two RGM-79 GM mobile suits with their ZMP-50D/120 mm machine guns, engulfing the EFF machines in an explosion.

"There you are!" Char Aznable had caught the sight of the RX-78-2 Gundam mobile suit, which was also feared in the ZMF for its skill and its fearsome reputation as a dangerous mobile suit. Their battle was about to begin.

Clenching the Type 5 heat hawk axe on the left hand of Char's MS-06S Zaku II Commander mobile suit and the ZMP-50D/120 mm machine gun on the machine's right hand, he accelerated the mobile suit's thrusters towards the direction of the Gundam.

The RX-78-2 Gundam, in response to the Red Comet's actions, had drawn out its beam saber while using the equipped RX-M-Sh-008/S-01025 shield in order to block any hits from Char's weapons. Amuro Ray was now ready to face his rival in combat. On his way to engage him, he slashed two MS-06F Zaku II mobile suits that were trying to take aim with their H&L-SB25K/280 mmA-P Zaku bazookas.

As Char and Amuro began to clash with their respective weapons, the Red Comet could not help but put a smile on his face, which was hardly seen under the glass visor of his pilot helmet.

_"This time Amuro Ray, I will show you who the Red Comet really is and today, we'll see who's the greatest mobile suit pilot of the Universal Century era."_

For this time around, there was no looking back for either Amuro Ray, rising ace mobile suit pilot for the Earth Federal Forces, nor for Char Aznable aka Red Comet, veteran ace mobile suit pilot for the Zeon Military Force.

"YAAAAA!" shouted the Red Comet inside his mobile suit cockpit, raising his Type 5 heat hawk in anticipation of his adversary, sensing that he was about to slash him with his beam saber. Char dodged his slash attack and raised his Type 5 heat hawk axe in response.

_"Artesia, please watch over me! I'll see you soon after I have dealt justice to the Zabi dogs!"_

But unknown to him, his sister had enlisted herself in the EFF and fought with Amuro and her friends in order to get even with the Zabis as well. In the inner depths of black space, the supposed sounds of the MS-06S Zaku II Commander mobile suit's Type 5 heat hawk axe smashing into the RX-M-Sh-008/S-01025 shield of the RX-78-2 Gundam mobile suit were heard, though they were only heard for a few seconds.

THE END


End file.
